Belief
by DnAfan
Summary: a random os...purely duo based...emotional one...


_First ray of sun fell on his face...he opened his eyes slowly...looked at the person sleeping peacefully...he hold his hand and sleeping whole night in sitting position beside his bed...he stood up...and opened the curtains...the whole room filled with sun rays...he came to the person...spread his hand in his hairs and kissed on his forehead with : Good morning BOSS..._

 _then he went for freshenup...after that he made breakfast and came in room with that..._

 _Daya : ye kya Abhi...abhi tak so rahe ho...aur kitna sona hai yaar...2 saal beet gae...ab to uth ja na yaar..._

 _And a tear slipped from his eyes...he wiped it and saw the man lying infront of him attaching so many equipments and saline in his body...he sat beside him in chair and hold his hand in his hand..._

 _Daya : ye dekho boss...ye breakfast laya hu hum dono ke liye...mene apne haatho se banaya hai...tum hi kehte the na... Daya...jara kabhi khud bhi haath chala liya kar...jaise criminals ko thappad marta hai vaise hi jara kitchen me bhi apne haatho ka jalwa dikha diya kar... (he smiled) aur dekho aaj jab banaya hai to tumhe khana hi nahi hai...ha baba mai kha lunga...tum chinta mat karo..isiliye tumhare saamne baithkar khata hu roj...taaki tum utho to shikayat na karo ke Daya tune mere Daya ka bilkul khayal hi nahi rakha..._

 _he smiled in pain...and took his breakfast..._

 _Daya : achha boss tumko pata aaj na mene Acp sir se chhutti li hai...sirf aaj hi nahi balki pure 3 din ki...to ye 3 days Daya har pal, har second apne Abhi ke paas rahega...maja aaega na...tumko pata hai maine tumhare liye na ek special gift taiyar kiya hai...ye diary (show him a diary) ab tum bologe...isme special kya hai...isme na mene us har ek din har ek pal ka jikar kiya hai jo mai tumhare saath share karna chahta tha...aur share kiya bhi isi tarah tumse baatein karke...tumne meri wo sab baatein suni na Abhi...par I know shayad sab yaad na ho...isliye tumhare liye pichhle 2 saal se sab isme likhta rehta hu...jab tum uthoge na tab tumhe dunga...ab jaldi uth jao na boss...meri chhutti khatam hote hi hum saath me beurau jaaenge na...mai us din ka hi wait kar raha hu...tumko pata hai wo DCP tumhari jagah kisi naye officer ko appoint kar raha tha...mene bhi keh diya...mere Abhi ki jagah koi aaya to mai CID chhod dunga...mai tumhare desk par ya tumhari jagah kisi ko bhi bardasht nahi kar sakta...wo to achha hua Acp sir ne sambhal liya...tumhari jagah aise kaise kisi ko aa jaane deta...hai na Abhi..._

 _Tumko pata hai kal Freddy aur vivek me phir se jhagda ho gaya...vivek as usual Freddy ki khichai kar raha tha... (he smiled) sab jatane ki koshish karte hain ke sab pehle jaisa hai...par sab jaante hain kuchh pehle jaisa nahi hai...sab tumhe bahot miss karte hai...ek dusre ko hasakar apna dard kam karne ki koshish karte hain...sab tumhare aane ka wait kar rahe hain Abhi...kaash tumhe us din goli na lagi hoti...par uss din bhi mai late ho gaya Abhi...aur tum coma me chale gae...mujhse ruth gaye...par ye to bahot badi sazaa ho gai na ab...doctors bhi koi hope nahi dikha rahe...tumhe hospital se ghar shift kiya iss ummid me ke shayad tumhari tabiyat me kuchh fark pade apne ghar me aake...BOSS ab bas bhi karo na ye aankh micholi ka khel...ek baar to uth jao (his voice turned teary) mujhe apne gale se laga lo...pehle ki tarah jab mai udaas hota hu ya pareshan hota hu to tumhara ek tight hug meri saari pareshani door kar deta tha...tum jab bhi mere baalon me haath ferte aisa lagta life me koi tension hi nahi hai...I miss all these things...I miss u...I really miss u BOSS...tum to meri aankho me ek bhi aansoo bardasht nahi kar sakte na to ab mere aansoo tumhe dikhai nahi dete...meri shikayatein sunai nahi deti...bolo na Abhi...tumhe roj novel padhkar sunata hu...duniya bhar ki news deta rehta hu...aur tum...tum ho ki shanti se sab kuchh sunte rehte ho...haa bhai kyu nahi sunoge...itna kaam kiya ab thoda rest bhi to chahie na...par kitna rest yaar...bahot ho gaya...ab uth jao na plsss and he placed his head on his buddy's chest to sooth himself...he listened his heartbeat because of that his heart was also beating...someone knocked the room door...Daya looked there..._

 _Daya : are sister...aa jaiye ander_

 _Nurse : apne bhai se baat kar rahe the roj ki tarah?_

 _Daya(looked at his buddy) : hmm...par pata nahi ye sunta bhi hai ya nahi...mera dil kehta hai ke ye sab sunta hai...par agar aisa hai to ye uthta kyu nahi sister..._

 _Sister put her hand on his shoulder..._

 _Nurse : aapka vishwas saath hai to ye jald hi thik_

 _ho jaaenge...filhaal inke injection ka time ho gaya hai..._

 _Daya nodded and nurse gave treatment to Abhijeet..._

 _Nurse : agar bura na maane to ek baat puchhu..._

 _Daya : puchhie na..._

 _Nurse : 2 saal ho gaye inhe iss tarah se par apka vishwas ke ye thik ho jaenege kabhi dagmagaya nahi...itni himmat kaha se laate hain aap..._

 _Daya (in smile) : ye himmat bhi mujhe isi se milti hai sister...kyuki yehi meri takat hai...aur jaha tak vishwas ka sawal hai...wo bhi mene isi se sikha hai...iske vishwas ke dum par hi to kai baar mai maut ke muh me se vapas aya hu...to kyu na karu mai vishwas...mai jaanta hu ye ek din jarur uthega...bass darr hai to sirf iss baat ka ke kahin iski aankhein khulne se pehle meri aankhein band na ho jaye..._

and a silent tear slipped from his eyes...he turned the page and after read some pages at last come to the last page...

 _Boss aaj mai itna khush hu ki bata nahi sakta...finally aaj tumne apni aankhein kholi...mujhe dekhkar muskurae...aisa lag raha hai ke ab meri jaan bhi chali jae to koi gam nahi...in 2 saalon ka intejar pura hua..ab mujhe apni baatein kehne ke liye is diary ki jaroorat nahi hai...isiliye aaj se diary likhna bhi band...sochta tha ye diary tumhe gift me dunga...par nahi jo purani baatein beet gai unhe yaad karke tumhe dukhi nahin karna...aur jo baatein diary me likhi hai wo dheeme dheeme karke tumhara ye talking parrot tumhe bata hi dega...vaise is diary ke har page me ek hi baat common hai ke mene har pal tumhe miss kiya hai...tum har pal mere saaththe...par har pal tumhari kami thi...jo aaj puri ho gai...I LOVE U BOSS...I love u so much..._

 _He closed the diary and a tear fell from his_ eye...he wiped it and put the diary near to his chest...and remember his buddy's so much happy face when he wake up after 2 long years...yes he wake up before 6 months...but he got Daya's diary today...and he read it and coming to know that how much these 2 years were painful for his brother...he just want to hugged him at that time...

Suddenly someone came there...he was none other than Daya...

Daya : kya boss...kabse phone kar raha hu...utha kyu nahi rahe...pata hai kitni tension ho gai thi mujhe...aur tumhari tabiyat...and he stopped to see that diary in Abhijeet's hand...he sat beside him...

Daya : tumne ye diary padh li kya?

Abhijeet nodded with teary smile...

Daya : kya boss...this is not fair..kisi ki personal diary ko aise padhte hain kya...

Abhijeet hold Daya's ear tightly...

Abhi : personal ke bachhe...

Daya : sorry , sorry boss mai to majak kar raha tha...tumse thodi na kuchh personal hai...wo to tumhe wo sab purani baatein takleef deti na isiliye...

Abhijeet looked at him with full of love in his eyes...and hugged him tightly...Daya also hugged him back...

Daya : boss tumko pata hai mene tumhare isi pyaar ko to itna miss kiya...Abhijeet nodded in hug...

Abhi (in hug) : jaanta hu meri jaan...par agar mai na uthta to...

Daya separate and looked at him...

Daya : to...to kya diary likhta rehta mai...jab tumhari saanse chalti...jab tumhari saanse band...mera likhna bhi band...kyuki likhne vale ki dhadkane bhi band ho jaati na...

Abhi : khabardaar jo bakwas ki to

Daya : aur tumne to bada intelligent question kiya tha...emotional fool hu to kya kuchh bhi kahoge...and he turned his face in anger...Abhijeet smiled and turned his face towards him...

Abhi : Daya sun na...I m sorry...achha dekh mai apne kaan pakdata hu bas (holding his both ears)

Daya looked at him and hold his hand and hugged him...Abhijeet smiled in hug with : mera buddhu talking parrot

Daya separated with : hmmm to tumne sab padh liya...bdw ye tumhe mili kaha se

Abhi : are yaar sar me thoda dard tha...to medicine dhundh raha tumhare kamre me to drawer me dikh gai...

Daya : aur medicine li?

Abhi : nahi...ye diary padhkar hi sar dard gayab ho gaya...ab mai ise apne paas hi rakhunga...

Daya : hmmm tumne aaj aaram karne ke liye chhuti li thi na...to chalo ab aaram karo...aur phone kaha hai tumhara...kabse try kar raha tha...tum utha hi nahi rahe the...pata hai bhagte bhagte aaya...

Abhi : awww mera Daya to patla ho gaya...

Daya glared at him...

Abhi : achha baba sorry..phone mere room me hai yaar...sunai nahi diya...sorry...

Daya : theek hai...koi baat nahi...mujhe crime spot pe jaana hai...mai chalta hu...par tum aaram karna samjhe...

Abhi : jee sarkar...

Daya smiled and went from there...

Abhi laid there and looked at the diary in smile with : mera buddhu parrot...

 **Plsss r & r...**


End file.
